Virgo & cáncer
by Woozii
Summary: En base al horóscopo deberían llevarse muy, muy bien. En base a la vida real no está muy seguro. [¡Feliz cumpleaños, Japiera!]


**Disclaimer:** HQ! y sus personajes son de Furudate-sensei.

 **NA:** Esto es para _Japiera,_ un regalo de mí para ella porque es muy adorable y buena persona, y bueno... ella sabe por qué, además de ser una partner de fics, así que se lo merece. Ojala te guste, querida.

[1] Quería hacer tributo a uno de sus fics; "Glitter Freezer", del cual fan total, así que he utilizado el apodo de ahí, espero tener tu permiso, darling.

* * *

— **Virgo & cáncer** **—**

* * *

 **[1] Signos sociables.**

Se conocieron por amigos en común porque, ¡quién lo diría!, cuando entraron a la universidad justo fue que Iwa-chan, ingresando a ingeniería, después de un año conoció a Akaashi Keiji, quien ingresó también a una ingeniería y aunque no era la misma topaban en facultad. No estaba muy seguro de cómo pasó pero ambos se hicieron buenos amigos y así fue que un día Tooru se dio la lata de recorrer casi todo Tokio para ir al lugar de comida rápida cerca de la universidad de su mejor amigo.

Cuando llegó al lugar lo primero que vio no fue la cabeza grande y con pelo desordenado de Hajime, sino una todavía peor con un exótico peinado en punta que tenía toda la forma de pertenecer a un abuelo.

El anciano en cuestión, que luego descubriría tenía la misma edad suya y cursaba psicología con una beca deportiva porque era uno de los mejores en su área, por lo cual seguramente terminaría representando a Japón en el mundo pero de todas formas debía sacar aunque sea una carrera, vestía de la manera más desastrosa que Tooru hubiera visto en su vida, parecía que no conocía la regla de la combinación de colores o la más simple para vestirse bien que era los zapatos y la parte superior de tu conjunto del mismo color; llevaba unos shorts rojos flúor, zapatillas azules y una polera blanca con una camisa verde encima. Sus ojos eran una hiperactividad desastrosa y Tooru dudo sí acercarse o no.

Iwa-chan lo reconoció antes de que pudiera recapacitar su existencia, se había dado vuelta en su silla y le indicaba con la barbilla que se acercara.

—¿Qué estás haciendo ahí, Oikawa? Ven y siéntate de una buena vez.

—Claro…

—¿ÉL ES OIKAWA TOORU DEL QUE TANTO HABLAS? —a pesar de las palabras que hubiera hecho subir su ego Tooru simplemente se le quedó mirando por tal grito que había salido de la boca de aquel sujeto.

El sujeto miró a Akaashi y comenzó a decirle algo tan rápido que Tooru se mareó, el menor asintió unas cuantas veces. Entonces fue cuando el susodicho lo miró a él y le dio una sonrisa extraña que le dio mala espina para luego, mientras lo apuntaba, soltar:

—¡Chico Kawaii! **(1)**

Así fue cómo conoció a Bokuto Kotarou; por amigos en común y antes de ser _algo_ fueron justamente eso, amigos nada más.

* * *

 **[2] Agua + Tierra**

No es que Tooru sea muy místico para sus cosas pero sí los aliens existen entonces todo es posible, además no es cosa de misticismo sino simplemente lógica básica; cuando él tiene una planta la deja en tierra y para que crezca más fuerte le echa agua. Fácil. Sencillo para comprender. Es una combinación fértil que le hace sentir dichoso consigo mismo y como un pequeño Dios de su propio universo.

No puede evitar pensar en eso cuando, poco a poco, se da cuenta que Boku-chan no es la persona desastrosa que él creía, bueno, que sí era desastroso pero no quedaba sólo ahí. Bokuto Kotarou era una persona también sensible y al mismo tiempo fuerte, comprensible y amable, quien nunca se rinde, es juguetón y gracioso, es ruidoso y a veces puede ser silencioso, puede ser un hombro sólido en el cual llorar o también una persona a la cual hay que consolar a menudo.

Eso estaba bien.

Piensa que poco a poco esa pequeña semilla que había plantado en tierra desde el momento en que se conocieron en aquel restaurante de comida rápida comenzaba a brota, poco a poco. Cuando intercambiaron números y se volvieron a topar en la calle, aquella ocasión en la cual fueron a comer los dos solos y conversaron mucho.

Mientras comenzaba a darse cuenta que Boku-chan tenía una sonrisa muy graciosa y aunque sus dientes estuvieran un poco chuecos eso simplemente le hacía verse más adorable y _lindo._ Al mismo tiempo que notaba el brillo raro en sus ojos medios ámbar y dorados a la luz. Y también que los músculos que se marcaban en sus piernas y brazos, además de los que ya tenía en el abdomen eran suficientes para hacerle entrar en calor y que sus mejillas se tornaran rosadas.

* * *

 **[3] Entendimiento.**

Tooru sabe que él no es una persona fácil de comprender pero toda una vida junto a Hajime le había dado la mala costumbre de olvidarse de ese simple hecho, porque él podía ser quisquilloso y caprichoso a grandes ratos, además de terco y obstinado para sus cosas o gruñón para otras, que del mismo modo pasaba también a ser juguetón y risueño. Matsukawa, que siempre había sido un fanático de esas cosas místicas del zodiaco, atinaba que todo eso era normal en los cánceres pero que podía ser peor, porque podía ser géminis:

—Si tú cambias de humor fácil imagina a los géminis, esos sí que son pesadillas, por algo son signo de los gemelos; conoces a uno y no al otro. Son tan jodidos como escorpio.

Tooru, sacando cuentas mentales sobre fechas de nacimiento, simplemente había respondido:

—Iwa-chan es géminis.

—¿Ves?, eso mismo, signos bien jodidos.

Y no sabe por qué exactamente en ese momento recuerda aquella conversación de antaño, de años mozos con sus _partners._ Pero mientras camina de un lado para otro por la habitación dejando de lado el echar humo por la boca levanta la mirada y se encuentra con Boku-chan sentado en la cama, con los ojos medios llorosos y la boca hecha una mueca.

Entonces Tooru detiene su caminata y recapacita lo que lo ha llevado a explotar. La verdad es que no está seguro de qué es pero sólo puede decir que esa semana había sido difícil y que bioquímica era una mierda, así a buenas palabras, _plus_ que estaba cansado de tanto laboratorio y todo en general. Sólo llega a la conclusión de que al parecer su tope de aguanta-cosas había colapsado y simplemente Kotarou estuvo ahí, para su mala suerte, porque antes habían estado en medio de una cita muy bonita en que Bokuto casi se cae a un río por culpa de estarse encaramando por los puentes.

—Boku-chan… —susurra con voz suave pensando la manera justa de disculparse.

Bokuto se frota los ojos de manera demasiado bruta con el dorso de la mano y sorbe por la nariz.

—Chico Kawaii, a veces parece que tienes unos cambios _rarísimos_ de humor y no te comprendo del todo.

A Tooru un nudo se le forma en la garganta. Tiene razón. Bokuto, sonriendo, prosigue:

—¡Qué bueno que te quiero así porque en el fondo siempre serás mí chico Kawaii! ¿No?

* * *

 **[4] Crítica.**

No es que Tooru sea muy seguro sino todo lo contrario, y no es que Bokuto sea muy seguro de sí mismo pero sí es perfeccionista aunque tiene poca tolerancia a la frustración y se deprime con facilidad. Bokuto es sincero a su manera; dice las cosas tal cual son y no tiene pelos en la lengua a la hora de hablar. Eso puede ser bueno o malo. Cuando encuentra que algo está mal hecho lo dice sin preocuparse o pararse a pensar que eso puede lastimar a la otra persona, y así le va bastante bien, porque normalmente crítica a otros en lo que él es muy bueno. Entonces las palabras vienen con validez.

Tooru, sensible a esas cosas, a veces no puede evitar quedarse callado cuando escucha las palabras de su pareja:

—Bueno, Oikawa, es que quizás, ¡piénsalo! Si hubieras sido un poquito más listo en ese entonces ahora podrías seguir jugando vóley, ¿no crees? —musita cuando ambos están echados en el sillón y Tooru había estado usando el pecho de él como almohada. Hasta hace unos minutos, en que comenzó el receso entre un set y otro, habían estado viendo un partido de vóley y Tooru murmuró lo mucho que extrañaba poder jugar.

Las palabras de Bokuto eran como echar sal a la herida.

La peor parte es que eran verdad.

—Sí… —murmura sin poder decir nada más y aunque ahora lo único que quiere es pararse de su lugar e irse a otra parte, lejos de Bokuto-chan, sabe que en el fondo no le gustaría quedar como un cobarde o demostrar con sus acciones lo mucho que eso le había afectado.

Por eso se queda quieto y se muerde los labios.

Es en el silencio en que Bokuto parece darse cuenta que no todas las personas son buenas para escuchar verdades y que Tooru sigue siendo una persona muy sensible, a pesar de su aspecto. Entonces sintiéndose mal consigo mismo creyendo que se echaría a llorar en cualquier momento por haberle lastimado no hace nada más que abrazarlo contra sí, atrapándolo como si intentara protegerlo del mundo que los rodeaba, y le besa repetidas veces la cara de aquella manera que lo hace reír porque es vergonzoso o demasiado empalagoso; esos besos ruidosos en que pega los labios durante varios segundos contra la piel de él y luego le hace cosquillas con la punta de su nariz en besos esquimales.

La acción tiene el resultado que esperaba y Tooru sonríe un poco, más por las cosquillas que por querer sonreír realmente porque los brazos de Kotarou rozan su abdomen y costados, lugares muy sensibles ya que siempre ha sido cosquilloso.

—Lo siento —murmura Bokuto.

Tooru asiente y le dice que da igual, de todos modos tiene razón.

* * *

 **[5] Reservado.**

Tooru que siempre ha tenido buenas habilidades sociales; se habían formado porque su apariencia de niño bonito le hizo estar rodeado de chicas toda su vida así que tuvo que aprender a tratarlas bien y mostrarles lo que querían ver, además de una hermana mayor, un sobrino que cada año parecía ser un poco más desesperante, junto con hacer clases de vóley a otros pequeños y como broche de oro haber sido capitán de Seijo. Normalmente no le toma mucho tiempo entablar conversación con alguien, aunque no antes no hablaran de nada, y menos aún conocer un poco a esa persona pero Bokuto fue todo un caso.

Kotarou tenía la facultad de hablar y hablar mucho pero no decir nada de él. Era como un rompecabezas, un sudoku o un puzzle.

Tooru no se dio cuenta de esto al instante sino casi mes y medio desde que comenzaron a salir, como amigos, los dos solos. Un día cuando estaba con Iwa-chan le preguntó respecto qué tal era Bokuto (porque tampoco es que lo conociera tanto, sólo unas cuantas cosas de por aquí y por allá) y Tooru se dio cuenta, para su sorpresa, que cuando iba a responder no tenía idea de cuál era la historia de él. En cambio Boku-chan ya sabía que tenía una hermana mayor, un sobrino, una madre y padre que lo malcriaron, un mejor amigo de toda la vida, que le gustaba creer en los aliens, que le gustaban las películas de Star Trek y la serie Evangelion (por cosa de Iwa-chan), que creía que Marty Mcfly debió haber dejado de jugar con el tiempo y también que le gustaba el pan de leche.

—Eh… ¿simpático? —respondió al final, medio en pregunta y una sonrisa torpe.

De ahí decidió que era tiempo de conocer más a Boku-chan así que simplemente fue un día y le preguntó:

—¿Por qué no te conozco tanto?

—¿Qué dices, Oikawa-kun? —respondió éste mientras inflaba un globo de esos largos para hacer figuras. Estaba tan chiflado que lo hacía con la fuerza de sus pulmones y no estaba llegando a nada salvo marearse poco a poco.

—Eso mismo, que no te conozco tanto pero tú sabes mucho de mí.

—Pero es que tú nunca has preguntando, Oikawa-kun —respondió éste con simpleza y su sonrisa de dientes chuecos de todos los días.

Ahí Tooru se dio cuenta que Bokuto era la clase de persona que no andaba diciendo cosas sobre sí mismo a menos que otros le preguntaran.

Al final, sintiéndose medio tonto, se sentó a su lado y le ayudó a inflar el estúpido globo para luego hacer un salchicha-figura que se reventó en menos de cuatro segundos. Bokuto se río durante tanto tiempo que terminó llorando y Tooru se dijo que era bonito estar enamorado.

* * *

 **[6] Relaciones.**

No es que tengan la relación perfecta; se enojan de vez en cuando, se arreglan de la misma manera, se quedan hasta tarde hablando de nadas y se despiertan muy temprano para quemar el desayuno en la cocina, lloran en el hombro del otro, se desquitan de cosas de las cuales no tienen la culpa, Bokuto ronca muy fuerte y Tooru patea todo lo que se mueva mientras duerme, Bokuto es un desastre comiendo y tiene la letra desordenada, mientras que Tooru es todo pulcro para sus cosas. Tooru es bueno con los _kanjis_ mientras que Boku-chan, a la edad que tiene, todavía tiene que hacer preguntas de cómo se escribe tal cosa. A veces Tooru se tiene que quedar hasta tarde en la biblioteca con su grupo de estudio, en un laboratorio o simplemente estudiando mucho porque la tabla periódica es una basura y la biología puede ser un infierno cuando desea, entonces Boku-chan debe dormir solo y lloriquea un rato pero luego se le pasa. De la misma manera a veces él tiene que irse a entrenar a otras prefecturas y hay ocasiones en las cuales Tooru no lo ve en _meses,_ y es ahí cuando piensa que su cama es muy grande y que extraña el olor de su cuerpo, sus ronquidos, su manera de hablar o simplemente la suavidad de sus labios.

Su relación dista mucho de ser perfecta pero para ambos es perfecta a su manera, porque se quieren y se sacrifican por el otro.

No importa si es que se vieron el día anterior o en la mañana misma, pero cada vez en que se vuelven a encontrar uno de los dos corre a los brazos del otro y se funden en un abrazo caluroso en el cual, normalmente, Bokuto que es más fuerte levanta a Tooru del suelo y besa todo lo que puede besar. A Tooru no le da asco que Boku-chan sea un desastre comiendo y aunque tenga toda la boca sucia lo único que hace es limpiarle él mismo con una servilleta o uno de sus dedos. A Kotarou no le importa que a veces no comprenda a Oikawa y sus cambios de humor, sino que simplemente le sonríe y siempre está dispuesto a cobijarlo entre sus brazos para protegerlo del mundo.

Tooru habla muy chillón a largos ratos y Bokuto es muy gritón para sus cosas. Los amigos de Bokuto son todo un caso, en especial ese tal Kuroo al cual parece estar tan apegado pero Tooru no dice nada cuando los ve juntos haciendo sus estupideces diarias como lanzarse de las escaleras en una caja o bajar montados peligrosamente en una bici por algo respingado para luego rasparse los codos.

Y aunque Kotarou tenga la piel seca y sus manos llenas de callos que no son muy suaves al tacto a Tooru siempre le ha gustado la manera en que le acaricia de una forma tan llena de amor que le hace sentir dichoso y agradecido por el simple hecho de permitir que cualquiera que estuviera allá arriba; sea Dios, un alien o simplemente la ciencia, le haya obsequiado la bendición de permitirle vivir en el mismo tiempo y lugar que Bokuto Kotarou. Amar y ser amado, era tan simple pero tan satisfactorio que no necesitaba ninguna fórmula química.

Un virgo tan virgo algunas veces que le da dolor de cabeza o ataques de amor a ratos.


End file.
